


【Thramsay】训犬记录

by clddd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clddd/pseuds/clddd
Summary: 训犬达人ramsay与他的小狗reek1.一次普通的喂食2.reek的新窝3.宠物的伤后处理
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 9





	1. 喂食

reek瑟缩在狗舍里。身上那点可怜的烂布并不能帮他抵御北境夜晚的严寒。已经整整两天了，reek没有看到自己的主人，也没有进食过。猎狗们在有人经过的时候会猛的嚎叫，但似乎长时间的习惯已经使reek的大脑可以自动忽略这些骇人的声音。

是ramsay大人的脚步声，reek在昏昏沉沉中也能一下辨认出，于是他小心翼翼的挪到狗笼边，撑起身子跪在笼边。肉香味让猎狗们都激动的用爪子使劲刨着笼子。ramsay打开笼门放它们出来进食，唯独reek的笼门还紧闭着，reek不敢出声，也不敢看他的主人，他就这样垂着头安静的等待，再等一会儿，再等一会儿就好。

“很好，我的好姑娘们。现在回去休息吧。”ramsay的声音响起。猎狗们听话的回到笼子里，随后reek听到锁笼的声音，然后是锁门的声音。

主人忘记他了吗，reek失落地想，一般情况，reek会和猎狗们一起进食。他又缩回刚刚的地方。正好躺下去的时候，门猛的一开，然后是ramsay的声音：“啊！我好像忘记了我的好狗狗。”

“是不是啊，reek？”ramsay手里端着一碗饭，走过来蹲在狗笼旁。reek赶忙爬起来跪在面前。他不敢作声，嘴唇却止不住地颤抖。

ramsay打开笼门把饭碗放在reek的面前。reek刚伸出双手准备接受主人的赏赐，却被一脚踩在那仅有几根手指上。条件反射下,他将手往后抽回却被更狠的踩住。

“我让你拿了吗？”

“没有...我的主人，对不起，对不起。”reek把头埋的更低了。

“好，现在给我吃，不许拿你的脏手碰到碗。”ramsay松脚，欣赏reek跪着舔饭的可怜样子。由于两天的饥饿，reek狼吞虎咽很快就吃干净了。

reek垂着头等待主人的下一步指令，这时候ramsay的手突然抬起，这可不是什么好兆头。reek往后缩了缩，条件反射似的闭上了眼睛，他知道他将面临什么。

ramsay大人温暖的手掌附在他的脸上，大拇指轻柔地在他脸上抚摸。“你看看你，吃饭都吃到脸上了。”ramsay挑下reek脸上的饭粒在他眼前晃了晃。


	2. reek的新窝

ramsay房间一角放置了一个不大的铁笼，这便是reek的新窝。他的主人贴心地在铁笼底部放上了一层薄布。

“reek，喜欢我为你布置的新家吗？”rasmay双手环胸看着reek从狭小的笼口爬了进去。

reek跪在笼里，努力弓起背，这样笼子的高度才能容纳下他。由于空间局促，他只能小幅度地点点头。这显然引起 了ramsay的不满。

ramsay弯下腰，一只手撑在笼边。不耐烦地再次开口： “reek？”

“是的，我的主人，我...很喜欢，谢谢您。”reek赶紧答复他的主人。尽管头抵住了笼顶，reek也努力抬头向主人投去诚恳的目光。

“很好。”ramsay拍了拍笼子。“好好享受吧。”随后掏出钥匙把笼门锁好了便离开了。

reek听到脚步声已远才敢放松下来。他费劲地移动身体才能侧躺在笼里。蜷缩到双膝都快顶到胸口了。reek抚摸着被笼底硌出的一条条凹痕入睡。

再次醒来的时候，reek一睁眼就看见他的主人正蹲在地上盯着他。他手麻脚乱地改变姿势想要跪起来。ramsay饶有兴致地观赏着这一过程。

然后ramsay走到床边掀开毛毯准备躺进去，突然他停住了动作又回到笼边把笼子打开。reek不知道ramsay的用意，所以他安静地等着。ramsay扯着reek脖子上那根黑乎乎的布条牵他出来，reek手脚并用配合ramsay爬出了笼口。

ramsay把reek牵到床边便张开双臂。这次reek明白了。于是他小心地为ramsay脱去一层层衣物并折叠好。

“好。”ramsay满意地躺进毛毯。“回你的窝睡觉。”

reek垂着头走回笼边又钻进笼口躺下。身下的一层薄布和ramsay床上的毛毯形成了鲜明对比。铁丝硌着皮肤与骨骼，而ramsay大人的床是多么柔软。他做梦都希望自己也能试试，但是他不配，他现在的每一次呼吸都是因为ramsay大人的仁慈，没用的reek就应该睡在潮湿硬冷的狗舍地板，狭小硌人的狗笼。

看着ramsay的睡颜，能与主人在一个房间内入睡让reek很有安全感。他沉沉睡去。第二天reek在狗笼里醒来的时候，他的身上包裹了一条厚重的毛毯，还留着ramsay身上的味道。

reek从未感到如此安心与幸福。然而其他的夜晚却没有如此宁静。基本上每晚都有女人出现在ramsay的床上，大部分时间是miranda，她往往会在骑在ramsay跨/上niu动的时候向reek抛去厌恶的一瞥。在几番**之后，ramsay会和她叠在一起拥抱接吻。这些画面刺痛了reek。

ramsay大人已经好久没有使用过他了，reek想。他的手从衣服下摆摸向自己的腰，太久没有摄入足够蛋白质导致皮肤已经松松垮垮，手感由于突起的肋骨变得更差。主人怎会对这样的自己提起兴趣。

他可悲地蹲在那里，闭起眼睛不去看床上的美丽风景。又过了好一会儿，ramsay才命令miranda离开。她走之前特地绕到reek的笼前，把手放在自己chi/luo的熊上，慢慢地揉/nong。直勾勾地盯住reek问他的幻/肢有没有bo/起。 miranda的恶趣味逗笑了ramsay，在两人相视一笑后，ramsay的表情突然冷了下去：“滚。” miranda便拿起床边和掉在地上的衣物一边穿一边推门离开了。


	3. 宠物的伤后处理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reek的身上多了几条血痕，但不是出自ramsay之手，这彻底惹怒了ramsay。

“脱掉你身上这些烂布。”

ramsay靠在床头，双臂抬起枕在脑后。下半身盖在毛毯里，上半身只穿了薄薄一件衬衣，隐约可显的手臂线条是那样的结实漂亮。

“oh！等等！”当reek脱到一半的时候，ramsay突然喊道。于是reek的手又垂了下去，怔怔地等待主人的下一步指令。

“热。”他扯了扯领口。用眼神示意reek去开窗。

reek立刻心领神会快步走向窗台，窗外的树木晃动的幅度与风响都在提醒他寒风会有多么刺骨凛冽。尽管如此他还是推开了所有的窗户，当风灌进来的时候，reek止不住地颤抖。

ramsay笑了起来，指了指旁边的毛大衣。reek赶紧走向前拿起来披在自己主人的身上，正当reek帮他整理领子的时候，他的主人突然将手抬起覆在了他冰凉的手上。轻柔地开口了：“做得很好，reek。现在，可以脱掉你身上的烂布了。”

reek听到命令后立刻抓住衣服下摆往上扯，由于长期的进食不规律与营养不良，他的腹部瘦的都要凹进去了，肋骨仿佛要刺穿皮肤。reek很快就脱光了，因为ramsay大人不喜欢他慢吞吞的样子。他局促地站着，身体不自然地弓起。眼睛盯着自己仅剩几根脚趾头。一阵阵寒风裹着刀子般刺向他。

这过程中，ramsay愉悦地欣赏着reek的每一条伤疤，突然几条新鲜的血痕刺进了他的眼睛。他的胸前还有屁股上有两条特别明显的伤痕，看上去是才添的。

“告诉我，怎么回事。”ramsay的语气很平静，但是reek注意到了主人眼底的愠怒。

“是...不小心摔倒。”

“是吗？”ramsay掏出一把别致的小刀。“你是摔在了我的刀上吗。是这一把吗？”他闭上一只眼将刀尖瞄准reek的眼球。

“不...我的大人，是...miranda。是她。”reek不敢看主人的眼睛，因为他知道他的主人最讨厌他撒谎。“对不起主人，我不该说谎，reek请求您的原谅，please...”他跪在床边祈求。

ramsay坐起来，狠狠抓住reek的头发，将他的头拽起：“你是谁的？”

“reek永远属于ramsay大人！永永远远！”

“给我滚。”reek抱住自己的那团乱布，赤裸着，连滚带爬地离开了ramsay的房间。他回到狗舍的时候夜已经很深了，他抱住膝盖蜷在角落，身上的伤口还在隐隐作痛。他回想起白天时miranda将自己捆在十字桩，一边咒骂他一边用刀划开他的皮肤。内容是他如何如何放荡地用身体勾引 ramsay大人。

第二天早上在主人的传唤下，reek小心翼翼地推开了房门。只见miranda赤身被绑在那个熟悉的十字桩上，而身上已经血肉模糊，唯独胸前和屁股还留有两块好地方。

ramsay把刀甩出去刚好插在reek的脑袋边上的木桩。笑着告诉他：“reek，你来晚了，错过了好多精彩的部分，所以接下来由你来进行。”


End file.
